


Patience

by missbecky



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a routine stakeout, and Jensen is bored and impatient. There's one surefire way to make the night more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashersivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/gifts).



"Why does it always have to be a steamy tropical jungle?" Jensen complained. "I mean, just once, can't we go somewhere that's nice and cold? Like, I don't know, Milwaukee."

Cougar gave him a look. Not the one that said he was certifiably insane, but the one that said he was pretty damn close.

"What?" Jensen said, all wounded innocence. "Change is good. That's all I'm saying."

Cougar just grunted at this, and returned his gaze to the rifle sight.

Jensen sighed. He was bored. Utterly, painfully bored. He lacked Cougar's patience and ability to remain still for long periods of time. Clay had ordered them to go dark about half an hour ago, and that meant no lights, no satellite uplinks, no tech, period. The moonlight was so bright he could have read a book, but of course he didn't have one with him. There was only this endless, boring waiting in the jungle.

"How soon 'til the mark shows up?" he asked.

Cougar lifted one shoulder in a silent shrug.

"Well I wish he'd hurry up," Jensen grumped. " _Vamonos._ "

Cougar gave him a sidelong look at that, and Jensen grinned cheekily. Roque and Clay were allowed to speak Spanish in Cougar's presence, but for some reason that Jensen had never quite been able to figure out, his own attempt at the language was always met with nothing but amusement.

He paced their little stakeout area once, twice, three times. He ruffled his hair rapidly until it stood up straight, then flattened it, then rustled it upright again. He peered up at the stars and found Orion and the Little Dipper, but those were the only constellations he knew by sight.

At last he stopped walking. "Cougar," he said. "I'm bored, Cougar. I'm very bored."

Cougar just glanced at him, then resumed his sniper pose.

"You know what happens when I get bored," Jensen warned.

Cougar gave him another look. This one said quite clearly that he was reaching the limits of even his apparently inexhaustible patience.

Jensen had never known anyone who could say so much while saying nothing at all. Well, all of Clay's team could do it; hell, Clay and Roque practically had their own silent language that only the two of them could understand. But Cougar, Cougar had it down to a _science._

And that was okay. Because while Jensen wasn't maybe so good at saying stuff without actually saying it – words were more his thing, lots of words – he was really good at _listening._

And he knew that what Cougar was _really_ saying right now was: _I dare you._

He grinned. "Challenge accepted, my friend."

He stretched out on the ground beside Cougar and made himself comfortable, resting on his left side with his arm bent at the elbow, propping his head up on his left hand.

There was a small patch of skin showing on Cougar's side where his shirt was riding up a little. He did not move at all as Jensen reached out with one hand to take hold of the hem of his shirt and slowly start to pull it up higher. He remained so still that he could have been a carved statue.

Jensen knew better. Despite his ability to remain still for so long, Cougar was most definitely _not_ made of stone. He was more like flame, burning fiery hot and leaving ash in his wake.

He had pushed the shirt high enough now that Cougar's lower back and side were revealed. Under the moonlight, his skin was copper, smooth and dark and just begging to be kissed.

So Jensen did just that. He scooted closer and leaned down so he could press a kiss to Cougar's back. He slid one hand beneath Cougar's shirt and let his fingertips trail upward lightly, pushing the shirt up even higher, so it was now bunched up about his shoulders.

Cougar sucked in a sharp breath, but said nothing. He continued to watch their target through the scope on the rifle.

Jensen let himself sink further down, so he was almost lying on his belly. His fingers drifted down Cougar's side before stopping to trace the knife scar just above his kidney. He kissed Cougar's back again, in that place where his body curved and dipped just before rising into the swell of his ass.

"Enough!" Cougar growled, and like a coiled spring, he was suddenly in motion, seizing Jensen by his shirt with one hand and pulling him up so they were face to face.

Jensen grinned. "I win."

"No," Cougar said. " _I_ win." He lowered his mouth to Jensen's, and kissed him.

The jungle could have blown up around them then and Jensen would not have noticed. All he knew was that kiss, the searing heat of Cougar's lips on his, the sweep of Cougar's tongue, the taste of whiskey. Cougar's hand tightened on his shirt, twisting the fabric, pulling it taut across his chest. On and on it lasted, until Jensen could swear the entire world was spinning dizzily.

Cougar let him go and gave him a shove that sent him sprawling. "Enough," he said, but what the single word didn't say was that he hadn't minded at all, that in fact he had quite enjoyed Jensen's little diversion and that he wished they could have kept at it.

That was okay. He didn't need to say it. Jensen had heard it all anyway.

"All right," he said. He knew when to accept defeat – especially when that defeat was actually a victory. Business was business after all, and Clay would skin them alive if their target got away. "But later? When this is done?"

Cougar spared him half a glance, then returned his eye to the rifle sight. But one side of his mouth lifted briefly in a smile.

"Yesss," Jensen said with a triumphant fist pump. He rolled over onto his back, crossed his arms beneath his head, and settled in to wait.

Sometimes, boring wasn't so bad after all.

********


End file.
